Sweet Revenge
by xX Lustful Desire Xx
Summary: Sabine always deeply loved Ezra. She just never knew how to say it, but, one day, everything changed. (This story is rated M for explicit details and soft bdsm.)
1. Punishment

Welcome,

this chapter comes from Ask and you shall receive (Hentai).

Since many reviewer asked for a sequel with Ezra taking his revenge, I decided to separate it and make it into its own story :3

I hope you'll enjoy reading the continuation in the chapter 2 :D

Writer's Message ; **Anyone** can **do** Sex. _But_ , with a little **imagination** and **effort** , Sex can become **Art**! (Although, in Sabine's case, it may be a little overdone XD )

...

-"Whoa! It's so beautiful! There's so much detail!"

-"Ezra, careful! Don't lean over..."

 ***Splash***

Time seemed to freeze. Ezra stopped moving. Even his heart skipped a beat. His widened eyes, like entranced, took a few seconds before they could stop staring at the spilled paint bucket over one of the most beautiful pieces Sabine had ever made. Finally moving his sight from the mess on the lounge's table to the Mandalorian's furious face, Ezra's heart felt like it was beating backward.

-"S-Sabine."

-"..."

-"I-I'm really, _terribly_ sorry."

She took a deep breath, retaining every fiber of her being to strangle the shivering boy, leaned her hands on the table to stand up and turned her sight to Ezra's pleading puppy sapphires.

-"Words can't make amends to what you've done." Growled the girl.

-"I-I know. Look, I can't express how much I'm sorry. Deeply, profoundly sorry. I'll do anything you wish, if... "

-"Anything?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

-"Yes!" He answered fervently. " _Anything_! Just, please, stop looking at me like that."

-"Fine," Stern, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her room. "I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself"

-"Oh, thank you Sabine!" Replied the boy, infinitely grateful.

She pushed him inside and continued while he turned to her, uncertain. -"But _only_ _ **one**_ _chance_. So, don't back off in the middle or I'll _never_ forgive you."

He jolted. -"I swear! I won't!"

She closed the door. -"Good." And, her eyes turning into an erotic look, she approached him suavely, posing a hand on his chest to make him step back -"Sabine? What are you..." until he stumbled over her bed.

-"I am really pissed off now," She leaned over him, getting their two faces really close, her eyes enticing. "and I know only one good way to relieve stress efficiently." and licked from down his neck to under his chin, making him raise his head with a pleasant shivering. "Still sure you won't back off?"

Flustered, he nodded and smiled. -"I swore and I never break a promise! Anything to make you happy again!"

She grinned. -"Alright, let's make ourselves more... comfortable."

Moving backward, keeping her mouth near him so her ass was raising in the air, exhaling her warm breath on his soft tan skin, she helped him raise his shirt. He passed it above his head and got startled when he couldn't see because Sabine gave a light bite on his dormant cock above his cloth! The sensation made his virile member gain a life of his own, making his pants raise. He blushed, stunned for a second with his cloth still not totally removed, and she used the moment to pose a hand on his shirt to maintain his arms with it above his head.

She used her second hand to lightly brush his chest, grazing him with her nails. -"Are you comfortable if you can't move while I play with you a little?"

His penis grew even more. -"I-I have not objection at all."

-"Alright, stay like that."

She grazed his chest with both hands while licking it until she could grab his pants. There, she started to remove them, kissing the twitching member on her way down. He clutched his finger on the blanket, quivering lightly with the tickling, but couldn't resist reaching to her when her tongue stroked his penis.

-"You moved! You said you wouldn't move!" She snapped., frowning.

-"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He immediately begged.

-"You sure you mean it?" Inquired the girl, unbelieving.

-"Totally sure!" He confirmed with conviction.

-"Alright, I'll help you keep your promise."

She leaned to look in a drawer under her bed, her ass swinging seductively before him, and rose with ropes in her hand.

Surprised, he recoiled a little. -"What's..."

But she frowned again. -"Why are you looking like that... do you want to back off?!"

-"No! No, it's okay. I'll do it!" He conceded quickly.

-"Give me your hands." She commanded, enticingly.

He obeyed, a little unsure, but really wanting to make amends. She took one of his wrist, looking into his eyes with her feline gaze, and sucked one of his finger. He became more at ease, then she turned the rope around his wrist and tied it to the side of his thigh, just under his crotch. The same fate happened to the second wrist, immobilizing his arms beside him.

-"There, now your hands won't wander uselessly." She smirked mischievously. "Let's continue."

She leaned again over his virile member, taking it in hands and mouth, smiling inwardly when she saw him closing his eyes with delight. Moving up and down languorously, soon she felt him ready for the next part and she subtly grabbed another object in her drawer. Swiftly, she wrapped the penis with a tiny black cord, making turns around the bouncing balls too!

Ezra jolted, eyes wide open. -"What's that! Why are you..."

She pulled a little, tightening the grip of the cord and interrupting his questions with a tiny sweet yelp. -"Making sure this won't end too quickly. You wouldn't wish to disappoint me half-way?"

He looked at her a moment before shaking his head.

-"Good." She smirked again. "Don't worry, it won't hurt."

She pulled a little more and made a knot, making his member just wrapped enough to prevent him from ejaculating and, when she released it, he realized there was something to each end of the cord. He tried to determine the utility of those two black ovals, but, before he could wonder more about that, she put a collar around his neck!

-"I've got a good eye for colors. I was sure black would look good on you." She buckled a leash on it, pulling it to kiss wildly his tender lips. "You're really sexy."

Despite the compliment, he still frowned, more and more uneasy.

-"Now, turn on your stomach." She commanded, still smiling mischievously.

He did as told, but not without difficulty as he had to wriggle. The way his hands were tied, he couldn't lean his crotch on the bed and she helped him to kneel... and used the leash to tie his knee!

She quickly grabbed his cock, pressing it to interrupt a question just before he could speak it. -"You'll understand why later.

Then, she groped his round ass, fully displayed, and licked his intimate hole!

-"Ahh! Sabine, don't! N-not... not there."

He struggled against the ropes, the knots made by an expert hand resisting is every attempt. In no time, his loving hole was all wet and soft.

She felt him moving under the sweet sensation she was giving and chuckled while she inserted a butt plug inside him!

-"Ahh!...aaaah." His startled voice quickly changed for a sweet moan, the plug vibrating inside of him, stimulating his prostate.

His cry raised when she moved a hand to his penis, pressing the switch on the device to make it vibrate too! All the cord was stimulating his cocks and his testicles, making his member shudder.

-"Why?" He managed to ask between his moans.

-"Remember, this is your punishment for spoiling my masterpiece." She answered, amused.

He tried to muffle his pleasure cries, hiding his mouth in the blanket.

She leaned beside him, sliding a finger from his tremulous ass to his quavering shoulder, whispering sensual. -"Moans all you want, I love your voice like that."

He turned to look at her, his lips trembling, his eyes watery. With effort, he still managed to talk. -"But, why like this?"

She smiled more and rose on her knees beside him, sliding her palms on his back to massage his spasming muscles while he dug his face again in the bed.

Grabbing his shoulder, she licked his ear before whispering again in it. -"I always wanted to do this. To be able to look at you totally excited, flustered and helpless. I just never had the chance before." She grabbed his hair, pulling his head to kiss him passionately. "And, by the way, you always said you would be happy to help me with my art. Now, be good and wait for me. I'll be back soon."

He glanced pleadingly at her when she rose away from the bed. -"Don't leave me like that!"

She walked to a radio, -"Don't hesitate to scream all you want. No one will hear you." and turned on the loud music before exiting the room.

The second she was out, she bumped into Hera.

-"Sabine. Still listening to your rock metal music? I thought you'd stop needing to express your frustration like that." Said the Twi'lek with a sad smile.

-"Yeah. Ezra kinda ruined one of my masterpiece and I got pissed. I was gonna clean his mess now that I'm feeling better." Replied the girl, making sure Hera couldn't see inside the room before closing the door. The music stopped the second is was closed.

-"I'm sure happy I decided to let you borrow the sound proof room of this ship." Sighed the Pilot, walking away.

-"And so I'm I." Whispered Sabine with a smirk, turning to go in the lounge.

She threw away the soaked paper that once was her drawing and grabbed a few paint buckets.

Zeb happened to pass by, picking up a marble on the table. -"You should be careful where you drop your buckets. One posed on that would be easy to topple."

-"I know," She smiled back. "but thanks for the concern." and returned to her room, humming happily.

...

Ezra was panting, a thin saliva line drooling from his mouth, his muscles contracting with the contained pleasure, his sweat pearling on his soft squirming skin.

exhaling sporadically, he was still trying to free his hands. The ropes binding him didn't lose the least, maintaining his fingers an inch away from the waving plug in his hole, his round shivering ass getting in his way.

He changed his tactic, aiming for his front, but the binding also stopped him to reach his ensnared erected member. In a desperate attempt, he thought to scrub off the vibrating cord, but the leash, holding his knees close to him, prevented him to rub his cock against the bed.

The door slid open and closed, revealing a joyful Sabine. She turned off the music, letting the room getting filled with the boy's heavy moans, and dropped the paint buckets beside him.

-"Sabine, please, make it stop." Begged Ezra.

But she smiled, seductive. -"Can't do that now. We just passed the warm up." She groped his smooth ass, palpating the surrounding of his love hole. "Looks like it's loosened enough for the next step."

He saw her, from the corner of his eye, leaning again to search in her drawer, and asked, nervous. -"W-what next step?"

She raised with a bigger butt plug. -"I need to prepare you correctly if I don't want to hurt you."

She leaned over his waving ass and grabbed the switch hanging beside his wiggling testicles, flicking it to tighten the cord a little more, and removed the butt plug while increasing the vibrating level on his cock! He had a spasm with the new intensity, but nothing compared to his entire body's squirms running in him when she inserted the new plug, bigger and with stronger vibrations!

He bit the blanket, yelling his exitation from behind his gritted teeth, and felt Sabine gripping his hips to push her pussy onto the vibrating device.

She slid her hands on his sweating back, leaning to whisper sensually near him. -"I need to prepare myself too." and raised to undress slowly, languorously, piece by piece every cloth she had. Then, she lied on the floor, massaging her dripping wet clitoris while touching her breast, under the feverish stare of Ezra. She was so beautiful, so sexy, his already overstimulated cock grew even bigger, tightening more the cord.

Hearing his sweet yelp, she knew he was ready for the last part.

She raised on her knees, walking on all four, her boobs balancing with her enticing movement, and took something Ezra couldn't see from under the bed. Climbing behind him, she placed the device on herself and removed the butt plug. He had a second of relief, feeling something cold poking his entrance, before she thrusted in him with her strap-on! Inserting it the deepest she could, she lingered a little when she was fully inside him to let his love hole adjust to the length before moving forth and back with passion. Instantly, he let his voice free with each thrust rubbing wildly inside him.

Beside her ecstasies cries, she declared with a pitched voice. -"Ezra, you're so beautifully sexy like that! Let me make you into my most breath taking work!"

She plunged her hands into the paint buckets and, still ramming inside his lower hole, massaged him wildly. She stroke, brushed, grazed his soft skin, sometimes with her palms, sometimes with her fingers, sometimes with her nails. Blue and purple paints mixed in a multitude of shade decorating his arms, his shoulder, his back and his ass. 'Only one last thing needed'. She smiled and "signed" her work, spanking him once with a hand dripping with her favorite orange color, and climaxed while looking at her masterwork.

Sighing with delight, she removed herself from the still twitching ass, amused to see him squirming in expectation to be released.

-"Do you want to be relieved from all this pleasure?" She asked sensually.

-"Yes, please, let me cum already!" He exclaimed eagerly, his virile member twitching like a dog tail.

Chuckling, she positioned herself behind him. -"Alright, but before." She inserted the big plug again, making him cry more. "I can't let that moment disappear forever. Will you let me take a picture?"

-"W-what! N-no! What if someone sees it!" He could never live with it if someone was to discover what happened.

-"Then, I'll draw you. If someone sees it, I could just say it was in my imagination..." She smirked. "But drawing take a long, long time to be perfect."

The stimulation was making his mind go blank. All he wanted was to feel released. -"No! Alright! Take your picture! Anything, but make it stop!"

She stood up, chuckling, and took her holocamera to take pictures from every angle. -"I need to be sure. With more of them, at least one will be perfect to immortalise my most wonderful masterpiece."

The flash somewhat aroused him more, thinking about the lustful sight he was giving. His hair was wet with sweat, his blushing cheeks were burning before his flustered facial expression filled with ecstasy, every tensed muscles projected under his shivering skin.

After what felt like an eternity, she put away her camera, climbing again on her bed and making him roll on his back while untying his knees. She took his penis in her hand, landing a brief but passionate kiss on it, and loosened the cord to witness the most beautiful explosion she ever created. Ezra ejaculated his semen with a deep and honest moan of pure satisfaction, his muscles finally relaxing.

Sabine leaned beside him, kissing his trembling lips before saying enticingly. -"I can't wait for you to spoil another one of my art pieces."

Panting, he had a dazzled, satisfied smile. -"Are we forced to wait for another mistake?"

She chuckled. -"No, my beloved. We don't need to." And she kissed him again and again.


	2. Almost

Ezra was returning to his room, walking nonchalantly, but he stopped and leaned against the wall in a split second when he heard his name!

Crawling against the wall, he got closer to Sabine's room to hear her whispering voice. -"So, you understand what you have to do Chopper?"

A low beep answered her.

-"Good boy."

And Ezra heard her step moving closer, so he leaped to hid into Kanan's room at the last minute!

Making sure she was gone, he leaned just in time to see Chopper rolling out of Sabine's room and waved at him, calling to him with a hushed tone. The little droid turned his head, beeping while making sure no one was around, and rejoined Ezra into his hiding.

-"Chopp," said Ezra within a murmur. "what did she ask you?"

At first, the robot denied everything, but Ezra grabbed each side of his head and looked right into his eye. -"Chopp, I heard my name. I know she's planning to do something again. How can you do that to me?"

Chopper seemed to ponder a little, then he emitted a series of beeping sound.

-"I knew she was up to something to con me again!" Ezra snapped. "Why can't she just ask like anyone normal?! I would do anything with her if she would just ask me out!"

Chopper beeped like he would say they could never understand the mind of a female.

-"I know Chopp, I know." Agreed Ezra while posing a hand on the little droid. "Thanks for warning me, you're a true friend."

Another series of beep.

-"What, you mean you want something in return?" Questioned the young man.

More beeps.

-"Oh, you mean that!" Exclaimed Ezra with his low tone.

Chopper's beeps sounded like a little laugh.

-"Well, I own you one. I'll help you with this one, but you have to do something for both of us."

Chopper became curious and Ezra's smirk made him eager to know his plan.

...

Everyone was out to go search for supplies. Sabine was on Ghost watch duty, and she decided to do some painting in the cockpit.

Watching over the ship didn't mean she had to die of boredom.

She walked to her room, pressed the button to open her door, and never saw what was coming!

Ezra was just behind that door. He waved his hand before her eyes and the last thing she remembered was one little word.

-"Sleep."

...

When Sabine opened her eyes again, the first thing that hit her was how cold she was. She gradually lifted her eyelids, realizing she was not in her room anymore. No, she was in the cargo bay!

She tried to move without success and looked around to see she was all tied up to the ladder!

Her hands were bound together to the bar above her head, one of her ankles was tied to the lower bar and the other to another bar just beside her hip so her leg would be kept bent and her tights spread.

Oh, and she was all naked!

From behind her, footsteps were heard. She would have asked what was going on, but she understood everything as her eyes widened at the sight of Ezra.

-"Hey, Sabine." He greeted her with a teasing tone.

-"Ezra, don't..."

-"I wanted to try art too." He pursued without paying attention to what she was saying. He raised his hands, locking his thumbs and pointer fingers together to make a rectangular and look through it. "What do you think of my latest piece?"

She pulled on her bindings, her eyes widening again. -"Wait, you mean me?"

Through his fingers, he saw her struggle against the ropes, her naked boobs sexily wobbling. -"Yep, and the view is superb. Don't you think so too, Chopp?"

The little droid appeared in Sabine's sight too, beeping his accord.

-"Wait, I thought everyone was out!"

-"Most of everyone." Ezra answered back with a crooked smile. "This was the perfect time to get even."

He walked around to place himself behind her.

-"Even? What 'Even'?" She inquired, growing more and more uneasy.

He whispered beside her ear. -"You should have understood by now."

His hands grabbed her breasts, groping them and teasing her nipples. She let go a surprised yelp, struggling more vividly against the ropes, but , soon, her body started reacting to the stimulation.

Ezra talked again in her ear, murmuring. -"You're shivering. Are you afraid when you're the helpless one?" He chuckled before continuing. "No, you're too proud to feel fear or show it. Could it be... that you're arroused?"

She bit her lower lip and his grin widened. If she had answered, her shivering voice would have betrayed her and he knew it. Encouraged, he intensified his massage while kissing her nape.

Chopper beeped, showing he was growing impatient.

Ezra happily answered him. -"You're right, we had a deal." He moved one of his hands down to reach her womanhood, playing a little with it to confirm she was ready and, to her complete surprise, Chopper opened one of his compartment to reveal a big dildo!

She gasped and Ezra moved his second hand to grab her neck, raising her chin, and he used two fingers of his first hand to move her lower lips and show her intimacy to the little droid.

-"He asked me to have you as a payback for warning me about your plan. A loyal friend deserves as much, so I tempered him a little to make him able to do it." Explained Ezra in a whisper before raising his tone to speak with his little friend. "Go on, Chopp. You earned it."

Chopper moved a little forward, his dick quickly approaching Sabine's unveiled intimacy. When she felt the cold tip poking her, Sabine yelped, but Ezra swiftly moved his hand to muffle her objection! Her whole body shivered while the big member got slowly introduced inside her and, when it was all in, it recoiled to thrust her again, faster this time! She started to moan behind Ezra's hand, squirming against the ladder, and Chopper kept pounding her again and again, increasing the speed with each thrust.

Soon, Ezra released his hold, seeing she was too occupied screaming from the pleasure to make any complaint. The view from the little droid's eye level was astounding. Sabine was panting and screaming , her breast rapidly rising and dropping with each pound and each breathing. Her soft skin was slowly getting covered with her sweat, making it lustfully glossy, and her shiny wet intimacy was shaking with the dildo's movement.

Ezra had opened his pants zipper to get his erected member out. He placed it against Sabine's second hole, covered by her own pleasure liquid, and he moved to easily enter her. As he thought, this place was used to have intrusions. No wonder with that she was hiding in her bed's drawer.

He started ramming her with Chopper, gropping her hips to make sure she would stay in place while they were pounding her hard. They made her moans fill the entire Ghost, and, just when she was about to reach her climax, Ezra exclaimed.

-"Now Chopp!"

They both stopped moving, still inside her, letting her take a few breaths back. She was glad to finally have a rest, but, somewhere deep inside her...

-"You feel unsatisfied." Whispered once more Ezra.

She would never admit it, but she was still so excited. They had cut the movement just before she could feel totally satisfied.

They let a few minutes pass, Ezra caressing her soft skin while kissing her nape and back, Chopper patiently waiting, and, when Ezra gave the silent signal, they both started to ram her hard again! She screamed again, the pleasure running across her whole being like electricity, and they stopped again just before she could cum!

They teased her like that a few times, until she yelled. -"Enough! Please, I can't take it anymore! Let me release!"

They chuckled, but Ezra removed himself and Chopper recoiled just enough so only the tip of his dick would remain in her.

-"Will give you what you want, but you'll have to be patient a little more." Said Ezra with a wink. He zipped back his pants and walked to kneel beside Chopper, posing a hand on the little droid'd head. "Let her wait, desperately wishing for my return, while wondering what would think the others if they were to get back and see her like that."

She instinctively looked at the large door, all color leaving her flustered face, and Ezra stood up again, searching in his pocket to get a tissu out. He swiftly wrapped it before her eyes, blinding her.

-"Isn't it even more thrilling if you can't see who's going to enter here next." He whispered before passing beside her, slapping her ass cheek.

-"I'm bringing back something to have more fun. So, be a good girl." He sneered before going away.

For the first time since this whole thing started, Sabine felt truly afraid. Dread filled her as she started to pray no one would return before Ezra and she desperately tugged against the rope again, still trying to catch back her breath.

With her movements, she felt Chopper's member,just barely inside her, rub against the most sensitive part of her body and it was incredibly teasing. She struggled more to force her binding, but nothing would do. Although, the little droid didn't complain, her wriggling chest was incredibly beautiful.

Soon, the door opened again, and the proud Mandalorian froze, feeling like it was her last day. The sound of footsteps getting closer resonated and Chopper turned his head to greet back Ezra... but it wasn't him!

-"Well, well." Said an all too known voice. "I was planing to visit you one day or another, but I never imagined I would pick up the most perfect moment."

Unsure of what to do, Chopper started to recoil when the newcomer opened his control panel and hacked his circuits.

The little droid was brought back to his former place, inside Sabine, making her yelp. -"Ketsu?"

The honeyed voice of her friend teased her. -"I don't know how this happened, but you look like you're ready for another round."

She manually started back Chopper's new tool, adjusting it to its fastest level! Sabine started to scream, her voice quickly muffled by Ketsu's hand.

-"You should keep it low. We don't want your captor to return before you can finish your business here."

Ketsu used her other hand to caress Sabine's breast and belly, licking her nipple while looking at Chopper with a mischievous smirk. Sabine finally reached her climax, screaming one last time behind Ketsu's hand before falling unconscious.

...

When Ezra came back, Chopper was on his side, shut down. The young man ran to restart him, helping him to stand again.

-"Chopper! What happened?!"

Chopper grunted and let a few angry beep go before making a recording play.

From Chopper's point of view, Ketsu was standing, grinning at the camera.

-"Nice little video you got there." She was showing a Holo disc, the one Ezra had given to Chopper so he could record their fun time with Sabine. "You have the sense to make a good recording, but I'm afraid I'll have to keep it, as well as I'll be keeping Sabine with me. If you want to recover both, come alone to the coordinate written on the disc I've used for this message." Her lips curved into a mischievous smirk. "Don't make us wait too long."


End file.
